Percy Jackson: The Forgotten Guardian
by Honest96
Summary: Percy is betrayed for a son of Zues! Will he make peace with his past and save them all? Or will he Build his own Empire on there Ruins? Only time will tell!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so go easy one me ok! I would really like revies and I don't care if they are haters I just want honest feedback**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Rick has written**

**Enjoy!**

**Percy Jackson POV**  
Well I'd be lying if I told you that my life was perfect. It all started on a regular day at Camp-Half Blood. I was sitting on the beach with my girlfriend, Annabeth. This was my favourite spot in all of the camp, except for the sword training arena, I don't know what place I spend the most time at.

I digress, I was sitting there with Annabeth when I heard screams coming from Thalia's tree on top of the hill. We jumped up and took of in the direction of the tree. As we got close Annabeth drew out her dagger and I uncapped Riptide from its pen form. When we got to the top of the hill, Peleus was snarling at a boy who seemed to be around the age of 15 or 16 with a pack of about 20 hellhounds chasing after him.

Now I know what you are thinking. When you see a huge pack of hellhounds, each around the size of dump trucks, you turn around and run. That's the thing I'm not really a logical person so of coarse I jump in.

I saw the guy that was being chased run pass the border into camp and Annabeth disappear when she put her ball cap on. I automatically got surrounded and my mind went on to auto-pilot. Slash, dive, stab, feint. This went on for about five minutes when I saw a hellhound disintegrate and so did the other hellhounds. Annabeth was pounced on and her hat went flying. I started taking water from my surroundings to sweep all the hellhounds away and heal Annabeth, when all of a sudden the air started to smell like ozone and a bright flash of lightning struck pill of hellhounds.

As soon as they were struck they immediately disintegrated. Only then did I see Annabeth. She was bleeding and broken but, the thing that really got me was the mark across her face, I remember Annabeth once telling me about people that were struck by lightning and they developed a mark called, Lichenburg mark.

I rushed to her. "Annabeth, stay with me okay! I can heal you with water!"

"Percy, you and I both know there is nothing you can do, I was struck by lightning. The water would just torture me and there is no way for the Apollo kids to get here quick enough. So just listen!", she whispered, barely audible. "I'm not going to go for rebirth I am going straight to Elysium but, I want you to move on. I want you to find someone to love and care for just as you did me. 'Kay?"

"Annabeth, don't think like that!" I yelled, even though I knew she wasn't going to make it but I wasn't going to give up hope.

As the last words left my lips she grabbed my hand, still holding Riptide, and plunged it through her heart. **(I thought about ending it there but, even I know this little bit is no where even close to enough.)**

Everything that happened next was a blur. I only remember Chiron pulling me away from her body and towards the bighouse to pass out. When I awoke the next morning I had forgotten everything of what happened, until I sat up. The second I sat up the memories came flooding back. The screams, the hellhounds, a bright light, and her last words. I remembered how she had grabbed my hands and use my blade to leech the little bit of life out of her broken body.

I got up out of bed I and ran to find Chiron. I needed to know if it was true. I found Dionysos instead. He looked me in the eye and solemnly said "I am truly sorry, Percy."

"So it did happen." I said with a tear running down my face.  
"Yes, yes it and Athena herself requested that you be the one to burn her shroud."

"I'll do it, I owe her that much for letting her die."

Later that evening

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus, and my girlfriend." Was my entire speech, it was all I could say without breaking down like a mess. Which I kinda was.

As her shroud went up in flames I saw the beautiful grey owl and for the last time I whispered, "I love you, Wisegirl."

All my friend started to surround and muttered condolences. Nico was the one I was looking for though. He was the last person to come and see me.

"Hey Nico, is there…" I started to ask before he cut me off.  
"Look man, I know what you are going to ask and the answer is no I already have spoken to her and she made my swear on the river of the Styx to not allow you to see her. She says that if you were to see her there is no way you could ever move on." He said without looking me in the eye.

"Oh." Was all I said. She was right even in the underworld she was still two steps ahead of me.

I walked away from everyone before they could say anything else. As I reached the cabins I started running to the beach. When I reached the sand I started to cry and think about all the memories that Annabeth and I shared here, at this very spot. After an hour or two of cry I wiped the tears away from my face and looked at the lake. There wasn't so much of a wave.

"Hey dad, I don't know if your listening or not…" As I said that a wave appeared," okay so you are listening. I wanted know that you were still looking out for me."

"Of coarse I`m still looking out for you why wouldn`t I be? I`m your father I will always be her for you!" Poseidon said while rising from the water.

"It's just, now that Annabeth is gone I'm the only leader at camp other than the cabin counsellors but, even though I never wanted to be I'm the only to lead them into war, if another one breaks out." Percy replied without emotion.

After that no one said anything I just sat by my father and watched the moon fall and the sun start to rise, while the waves lapped against the sandy beach. Poseidon got and had to go back his palace under the waves. As for me I stood up and went to my cabin to try and get some sleep.

**A couple of hours later**

I hadn't had much sleep but, not a single tear was shed. I heard the conch shell in the distance. I got up and didn't even bother to get changed, I just went to lunch. As I got close to the dinning pavilion I saw a group of people around Zeus's table. As I walk by, completely uninterested, I heard a voice call out my name.

"Hey Percy, that's your name right? When are you going to thank me for saving your life?"

I whipped around to try and find the guy that had spoke. It wasn't to difficult to spot him. He was about 6 feet tall, blonde hair and blue eyes, with pale skin. His practically bragged about what he had done,

"What do mean thank you? I could've saved her but you KILLED HER!" I yelled while uncapping my sword.

"I think you got that all wrong. Because of me you were able so good-bye to that stupid Anny girl. Your blade is what killed her!" He said like he had just won not only the argument but the universe as well.

"Her name was Annabeth! She was the smartest person at this camp! I did not kill her she grabbed my hand did it herself!"

"Sounds like a cowards move to me. Taking her own life so she didn't have to be with you anymore!" Someone yelled.

"Yeah!" Another one yelled.

"You see what I mean she was a nobody, loved by no one!" The blonde hair kid yelled while everyone cheered.

That was it, I couldn't just do nothing so I did what anyone would've done. I slashed my sword across his chest and knocked him out with the pommel of Riptide.

"PERSEUS ORION JACKSON! How dare you attack the leader of Camp Half-Blood!" Chiron yelled while the sky grew dark and thundered.

"What do you mean leader of the camp? I'm am the leader!" I screamed.

"Not anymore! He killed 10 hellhounds with one strike, he is the son of Zeus, and you yourself said you never wanted to be leader of this camp!" Chiron bellowed.

"I saved the world multiple times and I fought and won two wars!" I said getting angry at Chiron.

"Instead of attacking him you should be thanking him for saving your life!"

"I will never thank him for anything!"

"Then get out! I will not allow this amount of disrespect to anyone especially not towards a hero such as Trent! That is the name of the man you that you attacked unfairly! Trent Carson!" Chiron said while taking out his bow.

"You don't have to ask twice! You want me gone I'll leave! But here is a little present for your stupid little camp!" I screamed.

After I said what I said the earth started to shake and knocked everyone off balance, a massive storm hit, tornadoes appeared every where. Tsunami sized wave went so far up, the beached and flooded all the cabins. Rain came down much harder than it ever has naturally. Every time a droplet of rain hit the ground it made a hole big enough to plant seeds. Needless to say the bathrooms exploded.

**Five years Later**

It has been 5 years since I left Camp Half-Blood and ever since then I have been slaying monster and sending half bloods towards the camp. Only five gods and or goddesses know that I'm still alive and they have all sworn on the river of the Styx not reveal my location to anyone. These gods are: Poseidon, Hephaestus, Artemis, Hestia, and Hades. (Because he would be the first to know if I'm dead or not)

Poseidon knows where I am because he is my father and he stuck to his word and stayed by my side through the whole mess. Hephaestus because I could not use Riptide anymore not after what had happened so he had made me two different swords. Artemis knows that I'm still alive due to the fact that her hunters nearly killed me and Hestia knew from the first day.

It was my first night in the wild and I was cold, angry and hungry. I had sucked all the moisture out of the wood and had started the fire by sparking a piece of flint I found off riptide. As soon as the fire started Hestia appeared and hugged me. Her presence seemed to have a calming effect on me, like I was hugging my mother. She had summoned food and we talked for the entire night until I passed out.

Hephaestus appeared with my dad carrying two sword made out celestial bronze they were about 3 feet long and 5 inches wide at the longest part. The blade was curved and the back of the sword was in a wide "w" shape. The hilts is made out of wood and the handles is rapped in leather. The pommels is made out of silver with blues gems in them. The swords form into rings when I wasn't using them and only I could take them off. All I had to do was concentrate and they turned into swords.

Poseidon Always knew where I was because I still sacrificed to him and talked to him whenever I was near the ocean.

Artemis's hunt was the first to find me accidentally. I was up near Colorado and I had just pointed a little demi-god girl, about the age of 11, towards a near satyr and about five minutes later the arrows started to fly.

I was pinned to a tree and Artemis had just came up to me. The next thing she did is something I still haven't gotten over. She hugged me and told the hunters to stand down. When I asked her why she explained that I was the first decent man for over a 1000 years and that I was not fooled that Trent was all that. Apparently he had raped a girl on his way to camp. Sometimes would still travel with them and they seemed to accept that I was a decent male and enjoyed my company.

Hades knew because Nico knew. About 2 days after I was banished from camp he was as well because he too attacked Trent. As soon as Thalia had told me I IM Nico right away and offered to let him travel with me. He had declined. He said that he was of use to his father in the underworld and he was accepted there. I was proud of the kid I remembered when he was just a little kid and playing with those cards all the time. And now he was Nico Di Angelo, Prince of the underworld.

Zeus was in a fury. He wanted me dead and was constantly having the other gods and goddesses search for me. He knew that some of them knew but they liked me and wanted to help me as much as they could. That had just made him madder than ever. Every meeting that was held he seemed more and more closer to initiating a civil war. The only reason why he hasn't is because there side ha some pretty powerful players while Ares and himself were the only good one in a fight. Athena was good but she seemed to support Percy more than me.

So here I am running around the country, never contacting my mother, never running out of food thanks to Hestia, and saving demi-gods. All in all it wasn't all that bad it was a little lonely whenever the gods or goddesses where to busy to be around but, then again I was usually slaying monster and avoid search parties. Then one day I came across the hunters and everything changed.

**Remember to Review! Honest96**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone thank you so much to everyone for the positive feedback that I have been getting! And so quickly! In the first 24 hours I got PM, Review, Fav, and Followed! Im just in shock and so thankful! That was all the encouragement I needed to post a 2nd chapter right away! Remember to review. Honest96 (96 isn't a reference it is my birth year… I was born in 1996)**

**Percy POV**

I took off towards the screaming of monsters in disarray. I smiled as I ran, the only people I knew that were able to make monsters scream like that were gods or the hunters. I jump over a small creek bringing the water with me while I froze it. As I got closer to the sound I broke the line of ice into shards and lunched them into the crowd.

Now luckily the hunters prefer to stay in the trees or some of them may have been seriously hurt. I watched some of the shard clear right through the group and focused to bring them back. A group of about 50 monsters that included: Laistrygonian Giant, Hellhounds, and Dracaena where turned into dust in about half a minute.

As the hunters dropped from the trees the had arrows notched and aimed at my heart. Only Artemis knew who I was due to my cloak with the hood up. My cloak was a gift from my father for my birthday that was about 2 months ago. I regulated hot and cold so I was always comfortable and it protected my as much was leather armour, even though it was as soft as silk.

"Who are you and why did you help us, boy?" Thalia yelled.

"What no huge?" I laughed as 5 arrows came flying at me. I had just enough time to bring my swords out and deflect them when the hunters recognized the blades.

I stopped laughing pretty damn quick when I was knocked on my butt from a lightning strike,

"What the hell, Thalia? Was that really needed?" I shouted while taking down my hood.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" She said sweetly as the hunters laughed and Artemis giggled.

"Umm, did you just giggle?" I asked as stunned as when she hugged me.

The hunters were staring at her like she was preforming in a circus. Some of them smiling while some looked shocked. Thalia had a curious look on her face.

"No, I was not boy! Ask that question again and I'll put an arrow in your manhood!" She yelled with an angry blush.

"No need for that! I went temporally insane! I have no idea what I was thinking!" I shouted quickly.

By now all the hunters had gotten over the giggle and were on the ground laughing until tears fell down there eyes. Artemis stomped back to there campsite and I started to follow her. The hunters wouldn't show up for about 5 more minutes I thought.

"So what are you and you hunters doing in Florida?" I asked politely.

"One of the search parties sent for you reported a Hydra in the area so we were sent to check it out. What about you?" Artemis asked while restarted the fire.

"I knew that the search party in the area left so I figured I wouldn't run into them anytime soon." I said showing off that I wasn't a complete kelp head.

"Ahh, hunting where there are no hunters! Smart, I'm surprised." She said smiling.

"Yeah well from what I counted there seems to be more than 30 hunters here now so I just may have to leave!" I said with a smile.

"No! I mean you can travel with us a bit. You would be able to help with Hydra and maybe some chores." She said with another blush.

"Hey, Artemis you might want to back away from the flame. Your face is turning red!" Phoebe said as the rest of hunters came back into the camp.

Artemis backed away from the fire while saying, "Yes, thank you Phoebe."

"So Percy what have you been up to these passed few months and where did you get the cloak?" Thalia asked, admiring the sea green and blue cloak with golden trim.

"Well, I have been hanging out around this area because the search parties left a little while ago and mostly killing monsters and helping demi-gods. I actually sent a little demi-god on her way when I heard your fight going on! And I got this cloak from my father for my birthday present 2 weeks ago." I said while laying back.

"Wait! It was your birthday? Why didn't you tell use we would've gotten you something!" Thalia screamed.

"Wow! A group of man hating women would buy me, a male, a birthday present? I'm am touched!" I chuckled.

"Well it's not every male that we allow to hunt with us or make Artemis giggle!" Thalia laughed with everyone else. Even more so when I crossed my legs.

"I did not giggle!" Artemis screamed as she stomped off and left.  
Artemis POV

I can't believe that boy! Why is he always able to make me act like Aphrodite! I do not giggle! I do not blush! I don't care if he is the most decent and well mannered man on the planet! He shouldn't be able to bring this side of me out.

"When did I start thinking of him as a man instead of a boy?" I mumbled to myself.

I walked up to a small opening in the bush and sat on a fallen tree. I looked up at the night sky and watched the crescent moon rise above the tree line. I felt the night air chill my skin when I was rapped in a soft blanket of warmth.

"Do goddesses even get cold?" A male voice, that I knew belonged to Percy, asked.

"Yes, we do, but I have no need for your jacket." I said putting a bit of anger in my voice.

"That may be so but neither do I!" he replied.

"Wait! What do you mean? It's… oh!" I started to laugh. He had frozen the moisture in the air around him and had warm up in water inside of it. He had water covering his nose so he could still breathe. I was one of the funniest things I have ever seen in my entire immortal existence! He looked like a coloured, ice statue of himself.

"I know it's cold but, don't you think that's a little extreme?" I managed to get out.

"No but I think you don't have a good reason to not use my jacket now though! If you didn't it would an insult to the only male that is allowed to run with you and the hunt." He said. He sounded like he was smiling but I couldn't tell.

"How can I still hear you?"

"Well, I can broadcast my voice through water. Ice is just a different state of water so I can do the same thing." He replied.

"Huh." Was all I said.

We sat there for the next or so watching the moon and stars. A comfortable silence ingulfed us and for some amusement Percy started to make floating shapes of water in the air.

**The next day**  
**Percy POV**

I was thinking about the previous night. About how he had followed Artemis into the bush and they had talked. He hadn't felt so at peace since he was with Annabeth. It made him think about the good old days, when he was able to hold Annabeth's hand, visit his mother, and practice with the campers.

"Percy! Help Thalia is hurt!" Phoebe yelled stumbling out of the bush, holding her arm, and twigs in her hair.

"What? Where is she?" I asked while forming my swords.

"Through the way I came!"

I took off running faster than I ever remember running. She may be my cousin but I loved her like a sister. I saw some light at the end of the trees and I remembered this is where Artemis and I were last night. I burst through the end and…

"SURPRISE!"

"Huh?" I said as I fell face first.

"Your still a kelp head!" Thalia laughed.

"Slick Perce!" Nico was laughing as well.

To be honest I was being laughed at by 40 or 50 people. Nico was there, the hunters where there, my dad, Hestia, Hephaestus, Artemis, and Hades. (Even though he didn't look happy to be here.)

"Hey! What are you all doing here?" I asked with an embarrassed look on my face.

"My niece told us that your birthday wasn't really celebrated other than the present Hestia and I gave you!" Poseidon said still laughing.

"I haven't really told anyone that Lady Hestia gave me a present." I replied.

"Oh! Sorry." He said looking down at his feet while Hestia was smiling at me.

"Well Percy, why don't you show them what I gave you?" Hestia asked.

"Umm, okay."

I pulled an empty looking backpack off my back and opened it. The bag itself was black with a red line covering the centre with black elastic criss-crossing over the red. (Hades looked like he approved.) I put it on the ground and climbed in. When I had half my body in the bag I looked up and asked, "You guys coming?"

I climbed in the rest of the way and when everybody else was in I started showing them my house. You see Lady Hestia, goddesses of the home, hearth, and food, felt bad that I was travelling the country without any place to call home so she enchanted this backpack to be a travelling house with the only way in was through the bag.

The room that it lead into was the living room. The living room had weapons all around the stone brick walls along with paintings of demi-god heroes. The wooden floor had a beautiful red carpet in front of a giant fireplace with an ever blazing flame from the original fire given to mortals by the titan Prometheus. On top of the fireplace was a 85 inch t.v. and below the t.v. was Riptide.

The next room was a simple kitchen that housed a never ending flow of meal at a simple prayer to Hestia. Most of the equipment was for show. Other than the table and chairs of coarse.

The bathroom was extremely impressive. It had a stone floor and plants everywhere. The sink was black with gold trim and a mirror hung above it. The bath tub was an old fashioned tub made out of marble. And the shower had naturally grown crystal as glass and it looked like it was the inside of a roman column. Obviously the toilet was made out of pure gold with a diamond handle.

The last room was his bedroom. It had a dark wood, four poster bed with sea coloured curtains and covers. At the end of the bed was a trunk that held my clothes. The walls looked like a reversed aquarium. With the fish and water on the outside and was dry on the inside.

"So yeah this is my place." I mumbled looking back at the tour group.

"Whoa this place is amazing!" one of the hunters shouted.

"Umm, thanks I designed it along side of Lady Hestia." I replied getting a little embarrassed.

"Come on, lets get back outside and start this thing!" Poseidon exclaimed

**3 hours later**  
**Percy POV**

It was a great party but, unfortunately, all parties have to come to an end. The gods had to go back to there respective domains and the hunts was sent to track the location of the Hydra.

I had received 2 more gifts. I had gotten bow and arrow set made out of ice so I would be able to actually shoot it and hit the target from Artemis. (the arrows were never ending.) I also received an arm brace that I could hold three items no matter what size or what they were.

As for me I had decided that I should start making rounds to see if I could find any more demi-gods and send them on there way to there respective camp. I sometimes think about the romans and I have wondered how they had fared the past 5 years. I guess I'll never know.

Artemis appeared behind me and said, "Percy the hunters need your help. We found the Hydra but, it escaped into the sea of monsters!"

**On Olympus**  
**Zeus POV**

I had felt a massive amount of godly energy in the state known as Florida and called a meeting of the only gods and goddesses I could still trust: Ares, Athena, Hermes, and Aphrodite. The rest I didn't trust for either they are keeping something from me or they are too close to those few.

"I suppose everyone else felt the influx of godly energy?" I asked.

"Yes. Athena do you believe Jackson could've been there as well?" Hermes asked as the room crackled with energy at the sound of his name.

"I believe it is a distinct possibility." Athena replied.

"Ares, go there at once and find him! After we kill Jackson we will wage war on Hades until he releases Nico to our control! They shall pay for attacking my son!" I bellowed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't posted in a while, but I have been super busy and I want to make this the best chapter yet! Thanks for your patience and the reviews! Keep on keeping on!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot last time and I will forget in the future so this is it for everything I write! I do not and I will never own anything that Rick has ever written! All I own is the story line!**

**Percy POV**

Artemis and I took off running towards then ocean when it happened. My internal sensors said that we were a half a kilometre away, when Artemis and I were blasted off out feet by a red pulse of energy.

"Artemis, Artemis, Artemis, what will do with you? It seems that you have defied your fathers direct orders to kill the punk. Instead here you are running off with him to his father's domain's!" Ares smiled.

"Zeus is no father of mine! Percy saved us time and time again! All we ever did for him though was screw with his life! He should be honoured above all Heroes that came before him! Not being hunted like a petty criminal!" Artemis replied while taking her hunting knives out.

"No Artemis, if Ares wants to fight me, I say let him! I beat him once before without any real training! Now I'll mop the floor with him!" I said returning Ares smile.

"You think so, Brat? Last time we fought I couldn't use my full power, but now I have orders from the king of the gods to kill you by any means necessary!" Ares laughed.

"Yeah well try this!" I yelled, charging at him.

Our blades met in glow of red sparks flying off his dual swords. I pulled my blades back and kicked him the chest so he went back 5 feet. He jumped up and throw his swords at me. The blades seemed to lock on to me, because when I dodged them they just turn and one of the blades sliced my cheek. I took off running towards Ares with the blades in tow.

"You really think I'm so stupid I'd let my own blade stab me? Your stupider than I though!" He laughed.

Keeping silent I slid in between his legs while he stopped his blade I sliced at his back but, he was fast enough to block the strike. I kicked the back of his knee and created a very powerful earthquake. He was knocked of his back and as I held my sword to his throat I was sent flying by a wild boar.

"What to weak to fight my one on one you have to use animals? Your just pathetic!" I said as I chopped the boars head off. (Don't worry it dissolved into golden dust!)

"I'm going to kill you!" He snarled.

"I'm pretty you just tried that and it didn't work out so well."

He stood up and glared at me with a red glow surrounding him. He charged at me and I charged back. We met in the centre of the crater. Both of us glowing. Him red and me green.

I smelt ozone in the air and used the pressure from his swords to fly back 10. Just in time for lightning to strike exactly were I was standing previously. I had to move constantly because every 2 seconds or so lightning would strike were I was standing. This gave me an idea. Zeus would never strike Ares but, he would strike close. So I got in close, I ducked under his strike, stabbed him in the stomach and held my other blade out in the air. Just as I planned the sword was struck by the full power of Zeus and into Ares.

"Thanks for the assist!" I mocked as I looked back at Artemis. Her mouth was hanging open.

"What?"

"You just killed an Olympian! No demi-god has ever managed that before!" She said in shock.

"What? No I didn't! Ohh." I said as I looked behind me and say glowing gold dust fly away in the wind.

"I didn't mean to." I said, not really feeling anything.

"I know. Lets go, the hunters need us!"

The rest of the run was uneventful. Zeus left us alone and we made it to a ship that carried the hunters within 5 minutes.

**Artemis POV**

The run seemed to uneventful so I thought back to the fight between Ares and Percy. I stared at him, I could only imagine how he had gotten so good at fighting. He had matched Ares skills with a sword and then used Zeus to help him defeat Ares. The training that was needed to do such things was unimaginable.

None of my hunters could do anything close to what he just did. They have been surviving centuries always together. He had spent only 5 years travelling doing everything my hunters and I do only solo. He was the finest warrior, kindest man, and the most trustworthy person ever in existence. It was a shame that Zeus wanted him dead. He would've made a great king of the gods.

We neared the beach were I left my hunters so I could go get Percy and if I wasn't still in shock from the fight, I would've fell on the floor laughing. This was the first time in over 500 years my hunters have been on a boat so I thought it would be a good idea to use an old fashion galley that has been enchanted so it can with stand any wave.

The hunters were tangled left and right. Some were suspended up in the air and other were hanging over the side of the boat, even though it was docked.

"Whoa, you really need to get on the ocean some more! Your hunters have no idea what there supposed to do." Percy laughed.

"Yes, that may be so but, you are going to teach them and you will be taking orders from Thalia!" I smirk at the face he gave me.

"What? Why?" He almost screamed.

"Because you are the best mortal in the world with water and boats and I can't be there to take charge due to the ancient laws, remember?" I grimaced at the last part. If I could trust any man to keep my hunters safe it was Percy but, there is no way they would let him lead them into battle.

"Fine!" He yelled as he walked on to the boat by making the water rise around him so he looked like he was flying.

The last thing I saw was Percy willing the boat forward, into the ocean, with my hunters still tangled. How I love that man.

**Percy POV**

Why was I, out of millions of people, the one teaching a group of man hating women how to use a boat. Every time I tried to correct them I was launched off the side or had arrows fly at me. Don't even get me started on how happy Thalia was to be in charge of me. The second I told she had this really big grin and just walked away. I'm not sure what it was about but, I don't trust her with that type of power.

"Hey Kelp Head!" Thalia yelled.

"What?"

"How far off is the Hydra?"

"How should I know?" I asked with a weird feeling.

"You are the son of Poseidon, aren't you? You should be able to an idea about what your surroundings are!"

"Ohh, yeah!" I said feeling dumb. I had just felt 50 metres around when it happened. "Thalia get everyone below deck! NOW!"

Not questioning my orders she sent the hunters below and stood by my side. The eery quite was quickly disturbed when a head crashed though the deck of our boat.

"Get down under the deck! You won't be any help here!" I yelled as I formed my ice bow and quiver from my arm band.

"You will be killed Percy! You are good but, you've never use the bow before!" Thalia answered pulling her own bow.

"You're impossible!"

She flashed me a smile before she jumped out of the way of the teeth. I on the other hand stood directly in the view of my half sister (weird right?), pulled my bow back, felt the water all around me and released.

The arrow went flying over the water. As it flew the water from the sea lifted up and started to trail behind the ice arrow. By the time it reached the rock that held the monster it looked like the sea had produced an ice tipped claw. It struck the rock and exploded. Pieces of rock went flying everywhere and using my earth abilities I shook it until it collapsed.

When she fell into the sea I froze the water that surrounded her, lifted her up and launched here into the whirlpool that we being brought into. Oh crap! Do I never get a break.

"Thalia get everyone up here now!" I said exhaustedly.

"Umm, Percy, the whirlpool!"

"I know, I know now just do it!"

She rushed under the deck and within 30 seconds all the hunters were behind me and I had created a small boat that reminded me of the 'Pax'.

"Umm Percy, how are we going to fit in that?" Thalia asked.

"We aren't you will get in my house and stay there until I find a safe place to stay the night!" Percy said while throwing his bag on the deck.

"We do not take orders from a male! Hunters draw your bows and get ready!" Phoebe yelled.

"You will not draw your bows! You will do as he instructs and if you do not want to follow the lead of a male, you must take orders from me as the second-in-command of our patron!" Thalia ordered.

All but Thalia and Phoebe had entered into bag when Phoebe asked, "How do we know that you won't just throw use into the whirlpool and leave us for dead?"

"Lady Artemis herself sent me here to protect you all from the harms of the sea! If you don't trust me, then trust her judgement." I said losing patience.

"I trust her, but most of the gods want you dead! What does that say for trusting you! We should have never of brought you along!" Phoebe yelled just before she crumpled to the ground.

"Lets just see what Artemis thinks when she finds out that you just insulted the man she lo… trusts!" she stumbled.

"Get in my house and take her with you! Please Thalia!"

As she got in the bag I jumped of the boat and into my ice coracle. I shot forwards as fast as I could with my power level being what it was. Fighting Scylla took a lot out of me. Fighting against the pull was almost to much but when I managed it immediately ate some of my ambrosia. It didn't refill my energy fully but, it was able to allow me to control the boat and propel it forwards.

After a few hours of moving I had to get my fathers attention. We were in the middle of the ocean and I was completely drained. I jumped out of my boat and found a near school of tuna.

"Find my father and tell him that I need some help! Tell him to allow Artemis to enter his domain! Go!" I pleaded.

In just a couple of minutes I saw 2 flashes of light above me all I heard was someone yelling where the hunters were and, "Rest my son, I was watching. You did well."

**Thalia POV**

"What happened?" Was the first thing I heard from the hunters when I got through the backpack.

"She didn't trust Percy and was going to attack him but, not before questioning Artemis's capabilities in leading the hunt! She questioned wether or not that the gods that want Percy dead are correct." I shouted over the babble of the huntresses.

"What? Even after everything he has done for us? How could she still doubt him?"

"I do not know! So lets wake her up and see what she has too say!"

We tied here up in rope we found laying around the house and splashed some water on her.

"What? Where am I? Why am I tied up? I demand you release me at once!" She shouted right as she woke up.

"Shut up! Now why did you aggravated Percy?" I asked staring her down.

"I got angry at him because he is going to get us killed and was treating us like children! Get below deck! Get in the backpack! Ha! I thought you were supposed to be in charge! Not that male!" She answered mockingly.

"You are some kind of stupid Phoebe! We are taking his orders because he is in his fathers' domain! He could battle Ares here and have a chance at winning! He is our best hope at survival! Artemis knew that and the only reason she said that I was in charge is because she didn't want this type of stuff to happen! You idiot!" I spat.

"Oh, so what, you're going to choose him over me! A fellow huntress that has been with the hunt for many centuries! You are a disgrace! No you know what, you are a mistake! You aren't even supposed to be born! You…" I never knew what she was going to say due the arrow protruding from her throat.

"I'm sorry, Thalia, but she was disgracing the name of huntress." One of the huntresses said.

"No need for apology! I was about to do the same." I muttered

After a few hours we saw the opening in the wall glow and in stepped Lady Artemis.

"What happened to Phoebe?" She asked right away, looking angry.

As we explained the story to her from the moment we left the beach to when she walked in, her face portrayed many emotions. From angry to concern to happy to angry to relieved.

"You did the right thing in taking care of her." She said while making the body disappear, along with the blood, "But, for now, come on out. Percy managed to get you far away from the sea of monsters before summoning his father and myself.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Of coarse! He is the man I love after all!"

"WHAT!?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I have received a pretty powerful review of someone wanting a Percebeth! So here is my thing. I have created a poll for you to decide! Will this be a Pertemis or Percebeth? (I can work with both right now!) Now this was originally a pure Pertemis but, what is a writer without his readers! The poll will be closed on July 13, 2013. Vote now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys and gals! I may take a while on this one. I'm not sure but I'm going to make it as quick as possible. And there will be no update from July 22 to the 31. I'm am so sorry but, family reunion beckons. Enjoy! (Please don't make me beg for reviews)**

**Poseidon's Palace**  
**Percy POV**

I woke up in a room, that I could tell was under water, and on a night stand beside my bed was a glass of what looked like a mix of nectar, ambrosia, and sea water dyed blue. (Of coarse.) I drained the cup and stood up. I had mistaken the power the drink had given me and went flying up until I hit the roof.

"My Lord, are you okay?" a merman asked. While rushing into my room., "My Lord, Where are you?"

"Up here." I moaned. (I was still sore from battling Ares and a few hours late Scylla and a whirlpool, okay? Give me a break)

"Well come done then! Lord Poseidon and Lady Artemis requires your immediate attention!"

"Got it!" I replied. Using the water I pull myself out of the roof, leaving a humanly shaped hole in the roof (Sorry), and pushed my way through the doors.

Atlantis was even grander than before! My dad must've been working on it whenever he could cause, damn. The roof was 500 feet high, all blue walls with paintings. Marble white pillars and huge televisions everywhere. That was just the room in-between my room and the throne room.

I entered the throne room and before I was able to close the doors I was pinned to them by silver arrows.

"Why? What did I do?" I asked exasperated. My dad just sunk into his throne and huffed. Artemis just looked worried. As for the huntresses? They looked pissed off! All except for Thalia.

"What did you do to Lady Artemis!?" They chanted in union. Again, all but Thalia. (She did have a smile on her face though)

"Nothing! Why what is wrong?" I looked at Artemis. Making sure she wasn't harmed.

"Huntresses, he did nothing it is all me now shut up, listen up, and leave him alone!" Artemis yelled when the huntresses pulled there bows back to fire again.

"Okay so what's wrong, Artemis?" I asked while using the water to pull the arrows out.

"Not here and not now. I will tell you later." She answered.

"Well with that settled, what are we going to do now? Zeus is in a rage for you killing Ares. Aphrodite is pissed while Hephaestus wants to give you another gift. Life would be so much easier if we had bird brain here." He mumbled that last part.

"Think of it this way, if it ever came down to war we have them more powerful Olympians!" Artemis replied.

"I know but he has all the minor gods and the demi-gods." Poseidon answered.

"Wait! War? There can't be a war over me! I'll give myself in before that happens!"

"NO!" Poseidon and Artemis yelled so loudly parts of the roof caved in.

"You will not be handed over to scum of a brother!"

"You saved my Huntresses, I will not allow you to be put in Zeus's greedy hands."

"I'm touched and all, but we lost so many people in the previous 2 wars! I won't let that happen again!"

"They betrayed you!" Thalia screamed.

"I know but,…" I was cut off as I was ploughed off my feet and had the word 'BROTHER' screamed in my ear.

"Hey Tyson! How have you been?" I asked with a laugh. You just couldn't be angry around him.

"Good! Hephaestus and I built you amour! He is awesome!"

"I guess it would make sense that you two would get along."

"Yup! Here check it out!" He practically begged.

By now everyone was over the shock of Tyson and was interested in this amour that the general of the Cyclopes army and the god of the forge built. Tyson handed my a necklace with a trident on it. I thought of having amour on and bang I was decked out in a lightweight Greek style amour.

I was made out of the only thing stronger than celestial bronze, imperial gold, or stygian iron. It was made out of Atlantian Glass. It was transparent with a green and blue tint to it.

"Hey thanks Tyson! This is amazing!"

"It is the only thing I have ever made that I can't break!" he replied proudly.

"Tyson, I am glad that your happy to see your brother, but he has some decisions that he must make!" Poseidon said gently.

"Like what?" Tyson asked not wanting to leave yet.

"They want to go to war with Zeus over me, Tyson and I don't want people risking there lives for me."

"Percy, from what I know, Zeus is a bad leader and is an example to all the other gods. So if he stays the way he is, the gods will always be corrupt and always try to mess with peoples lives." Tyson said wisely.

The two gods present shifted uncomfortably at hearing what Tyson had to say but, they didn't deny it either. The huntresses looked like they wanted kill me. STILL! Like seriously what in the Hades had I done? Okay, so I had a crush on Artemis, but there is no way they could that! Where that mad that they didn't get to kill the Hydra?

"If a war was to break out I would only fight with gods and goddesses by my side then and I will give my self over if they have any demi-gods, other than Trent Carson." I said, daring anyone to challenge what I said.

"Percy, I tried to break this to you easily but, you don't have a choice in the matter. Zeus declared war 3 days ago when Ares attacked you. We have already started a retaliation force.

"Will the demi-gods be taking place in this war? I asked solemnly.

"Yes they will be on the front lines. All except for our children of coarse." Poseidon said carefully.

"I don't want it to come to war but if I have no choice in the matter I will be in the front lines to minimize casualties!" I demand.

"Percy, if you were to die then this entire war would have been for nothing!" Artemis jumped in.

"I thought this entire war was to stop a corrupt god from leading the council."

"Percy don't be foolish!" Poseidon begged.

"I will be in the front lines in the entire war or else I will hand myself over! That is final!" I commanded.

"Wow! You sound like an actual leader there kelp head!" Thalia laughed.

"Thalia will you be okay going against your father?" Percy's eyes softened.

"My best friend and my patron are on this side so I will be as well!" She replied with confidence.

"Okay! So what do we have to do to prepare for the war?" I asked.

"We need the demi-gods that are on our side to come here to Atlantis and maybe a spy or two." Artemis said sadly.

"I think I have a few ideas for a spy and how will we get them out?" I asked.

"Leave that to me just make sure to be ready to hurry back here! And take this to give to the spy so he can keep in contact." Poseidon replied while throwing me a sea blue bracelet with a trident on it.

"Okay, so when is this going down?" I asked.

"When I am done talking to you!" Artemis replied with a blush.

"Umm, okay."

**A few minutes later**

"Percy there is some thing I need to tell you." Artemis mumbled

"If this is about Phoebe, I promise I did nothing to harm her!"

"I know you didn't. My huntresses did." Artemis smiled.

"So what do you need to say?" I questioned.

"Percy, I love you!" Artemis said to quickly to understand.

"What?"

"Percy, I love you.." She said blushing.

"You do!?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Look don't say anything if you…" She was stopped short when I leaned in and kissed her.

"I love too." I whispered pulling back.

We had just leaned in for another kiss Triton interrupted us. "Are you going to come with us or should we risk our necks well you relax?" He asked without emotion.

"Uhh, I'll be back." I whispered.

She kissed me one more time, before I took off. I followed Triton down to the courtyard where I saw the army we were using to retrieve the demi-gods. I felt certain that it would be a quick, in and out, retrieval. The yard was filled with over a 1000 Cyclopes.

I stood in front of the army and declared. "I am Percy Jackson, the leader of this mission! You will scare, injure, or knock-out the demi-gods but, you will not kill them! If you are going to be killed, yourself, is the only acceptable of fatal attacks! Do you understand?"

The army yelled and shouted then started to charge towards the beach of camp half-blood. Once we arrived the campers were taken by surprise, except for those that were coming with us. In about 30 seconds they started to fight back.

I ran to go find Malcolm. I found him leaving his cabin going to fight.

"Malcolm!" I shouted.

"Percy? Why are you here? Why are you attacking us?" He asked confused.

"We are just retrieving those that will help us in the upcoming war."

"Percy, I support you. I really do, but until my mother turns on Zeus I can't show my support." He said sadly.

"I know, that is why I want you to be a spy for us." I said, showing him the bracelet.

"Percy, I will do it but, if I get caught…" He let that hang in the air.

"I know that is why my dad enchanted it. If you get discovered you will be enveloped in a ball of water and taken to Atlantis immediately." I said.

"Okay but, you have to get back to water Percy. Before Trent gets here. I know you can take him but, the time it will cost you may start the final battle here." He said. Leave it to a child of Athena to think ahead so quickly.

"Okay just remember whenever you want us to hear something just think of water and we will hear." I shouted as I ran away.

When we got back to my father's palace I heard yelling coming from the throne room. As we rushed forwards into the room, this is the scene we walked into.

"I will not have it!" Poseidon thundered.

"It has to be done! We need more power on our side!" Artemis screamed.

"What are you arguing about?!" I demanded.

"Artemis is under the impression that we need more power." Poseidon said quietly.

"Ares and Athena to be exact." Artemis said with a blush as she looked at me.

"I told you, Artemis, It won't happen!" He shouted without noticing my blush.

"I agree with Artemis." I Said with and even voice.

"WHAT!?" They both shouted.

"We need more power and those two have it."

"Umm, one problem. Ares is in Tartarus. And Athena is on Zeus's side." Thalia broke in.

"I may be able to convince Athena and as for Ares, looks like at trip to Hades's is in order." I said, not overly happy.

"I will not have my son go to Tartarus a second time!" Poseidon bellowed.

"He won't I will lead a group of volunteers into Tartarus and make Ares swear to serve us and Percy will pay Athena a visit." Thalia interjected.

Everyone was silent at this. No one liked the idea of going to Tartarus, but if anyone could go and survive it would be the Huntresses. As for visiting Athena… Well I haven't talked to her since Annabeth.

"So when does this all happen." I asked.

"Tomorrow morning, I guess." Thalia mumbled.

"Then lets get some sleep."

**Artemis's Room**  
**Artemis POV**

I heard a knock on my door, the one I was expecting, and I got up to answer it. I opened the to see the smiling face of Percy with his deep, sea-green eyes and messy black hair with a grey stripe in it.

"Hey." I said as casually as I could.

"Hi, may I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah just don't let the hunters see you." I laughed.

"Yeah, that would NOT be good!" He said while double checking.

"Get in here!" I laughed.

"So what are you thinking right now?" He asked.

"To be honest, I was just waiting for you too show up."

"Uhhh… This is more awkward than I thought it would be." He chuckled.

"Yeah just a little." I smiled as I looked at him.

He looked down at me and we leaned in and kissed. At some point into the night we had fallen asleep. In the morning, I woke up and he was already gone.


End file.
